


縱身一躍

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: First Kiss, Gay For You, Getting Together, M/M, Meddling Friends, Mutual Pining, slight voyeurism/exhibitionism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 「什麼，從來都沒有？」Sebastian 將目光專注於 Scarlett 不可思議的臉，假裝他對 Chris 對這個問題的答案只是表面上感興趣，而不是一字不漏聆聽。「沒。」Chris 答道，尾音拖長。Scarlett 挑起一道畫得完美的眉。「你是說你這輩子，甚至在戲劇學校的時候，都沒有跟另一個男生接吻過？」
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	縱身一躍

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musette22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/gifts).
  * A translation of [Diving In The Deep End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619562) by [musette22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22). 



> 好久不見的桃包翻譯，希望喜歡。記得給原著太太按讚、留言喔。

「什麼， _從來都沒有_ ？」

Sebastian 將目光專注於 Scarlett 不可思議的臉，假裝他對 Chris 對這個問題的答案只是表面上感興趣，而不是一字不漏聆聽。

「沒。」Chris 答道，尾音拖長。

Scarlett 挑起一道畫得完美的眉。「你是說你這輩子，甚至在戲劇學校的時候，都沒有跟另一個男生接吻過？」

這一次，Sebastian 情不自禁往 Chris 的方向瞄，慶幸自己戴了太陽眼鏡，才不至於太過明顯。

Chris 一隻大手搓了搓他的鬍子，然後搖搖頭。「很抱歉讓妳失望了，但這就是答案。」

「為什麼呢？」Robert 好奇地問。「你沒興趣嗎？」

「這個嘛。」Scarlett 插嘴道。「他如果沒試過，又怎麼會知道呢？」

他們全聚集在 Chris 加州的家泳池旁的平台上：原來的復仇者——少了已經開拍另一部電影的 Renner，還有回到澳洲與家人團聚的 Hemsworth——加上 Lizzie、Mackie 和 Sebastian。《英雄內戰》的主體拍攝上週結束，所以 Chris 邀請他們到他的加州房子住宿，一起慶祝，度過週末。秉持一貫的 Evans 風格，啤酒、抬槓和笑聲從不間斷。 

八月下旬的艷陽無情照射，但目前讓 Sebastian 汗涔涔的原因不僅於此。他甚至不記得對話是如何轉移到這個話題上，但微醺的對話總是如此，他們最終討論到與同性親熱這件事。Scarlett 並不害怕坦誠她喜歡跟女生接吻，但她認為自己只是好奇型的雙性戀，Lizzie 也有同感。Robert 年輕時曾與其他男人有過霧水因緣也不是什麼秘密。當然，每個人都知道 Sebastian 在與漫威簽約之前曾演過多過同性戀角色。

然而，他們並不知道 Sebastian 事實上是雙性戀——而且他們肯定不知道（他是希望如此）他非常不幸地、無可救藥地愛上了 Chris Evans，而且已經久得他自己都不願意承認。Sebastian 很清楚 Chris 應該不可能喜歡男生，但他還是愚蠢地允許自己抱持那麼一點小小的希望，希望 Chris 有時候看著他的表情會代表些 _什麼_ 。什麼都好。

可是，聽到 Chris 承認他從沒跟男人接吻過，即使應該很多人向他自告奮勇⋯⋯嗯，說他該面對現實也未免輕描淡寫。嚥下卡在喉間的失望，Sebastian 強迫自己將注意力拉回到這場對話上。他稍晚可以自己自艾自憐。

「我說啊。」Scarlett 正在解釋。「除非他強烈反對，我覺得他至少應該試一次。就像你啊，Anthony。」她補充道，往 Mackie 的方向一揮。很顯然的，連 Mackie 也曾在唸書的時候跟男生接吻過，並且取得雖然不錯但並不適合他的結論。

「你會嗎？」Mackie 側頭問 Chris。「強烈反對？」

「不會，當然不會。」Chris 回答，語氣透露些微憤慨。「只是從來沒發生過而已。」他蹙眉，摳著手上那瓶百威鬆脫的標籤。「我不曉得。我想過去是有機會的，可是一直以來都是女生，你懂嗎？」

「很多女生。」Lizzie 小聲附和，引起眾人一陣哄堂，Sebastian 也大膽加入，即使他的心臟在胸中痛苦地淌血。

「好啦好啦，你們就笑吧。」Chris 好聲好氣地說，根本懶得否認，因為事實如此，他並不感到羞愧。當然，並不是說他應該，但這並不表示 Sebastian 得喜歡。

「所以勒？」Mackie 提示。「你連想都沒想過？」

Chris 清清喉嚨。「不是，我的意思是，我有想過。」看見 Mackie 聞言挑眉，他補充道：「Scott 從出櫃後就一直有男朋友，如果你這輩子經常撞見兩個男生在沙發上親熱，難免偶爾會想過這件事的，你懂嗎？」

「可是你卻沒有親自一試的想法？」Scarlett 精明的綠眸端詳著 Chris 問道。「你真的對自己的性向 _那麼_ 自信？還是真的那麼無趣？」

「聽我說。」Chris 微微聳肩說道。「我剛剛說從來沒發生過，並不是我不願意嘗試。」

「喔喔。」Mackie 大聲叫道，幾乎把 Robert 尖銳的口哨聲給淹沒了，但 Sebastian 只聽了一半。原本沉到拖鞋的一顆心突然躍入喉嚨，全身不由自主地崩緊。

「這才像樣。」Scarlett 咧嘴燦笑，坐了起來。「我們就別浪費時間了，你知道你年紀也不小了。」

「我的天，Scar。」Chris 大笑搖搖頭。但他並沒有抗議。這樣啊。

Scarlett 一點也不為所動。「有誰要自告奮勇？」她環視四周問道。

「別看著我。」Mackie 高舉雙手說。「我可是有婦之夫。」

「不幸的是，我也是。」Robert 嘆道，做了個失望的表情，讓 Lizzie 噗哧一笑。

然後，突然間，眾人目光都集中在 Sebastian 身上。

想當然爾，他早該料到。他是這裡唯一的另一個男人。可是不知怎麼的，他一直在忙著理解 Chris 基本上說了他願意跟男人接吻這件事，以至于他尚未意識到事情真的會發生。

此時。此刻。

「呃。」Sebastian 說。這麼一個微不足道的字都讓他的聲音可悲地破音，他好像沉入地板。

「嘿，不要有壓力啊。」Mackie 一如往常和善地說。「沒有人會勉強你做你不願意做的事，好嗎。」

Scarlett 要他閉嘴。「讓他自己說，Anthony。」

「遵命。」

Sebastian 的腦筋急速轉動。他的內心交戰，一方面無法抑止想要跳起來，用雙手抓住這極可能是一生一次的衝動，另一方面萬一吻了 Chris 之後，他會揭穿自己，小心翼翼守護的秘密會露餡。真真正正的露餡。

霎時間，Sebastian 的目光瞥到暗戀對象的身上，從 Chris 專注地看著他的狐疑眼神，到他的嘴唇。那雙唇給予 Sebastian 的不當想法遠勝於 Scarlett 和她那套緊身的黑寡婦裝。老天爺，簡直遠遠勝出。 

沒錯，這樣很危險，Sebastian 暗忖，可是他什麼會有機會吻 Chris 呢？他們已經認識彼此超過七年了，如果那個吻一直沒有發生，那極可能永遠都不會了。

這是最後決定性的重點。Sebastian 尚未做好永遠都不會知道那誘人的紅潤雙唇貼在自己唇上的感覺的心理準備。如今一親芳澤的機會送上門，他非把握不可。如果不這麼做，他永遠都不會原諒自已。

舔了舔自己乾燥的嘴唇，Sebastian 抬起一隻手把太陽眼鏡推到他略長的頭髮上。

「好吧。」他說道，慶幸自己的聲音這次至少穩住了。「我願意。」

「好樣的。」Mackie 讚賞地說，伸過手去拍拍 Sebastian 的肩膀。

當 Sebastian 再次往自己的左邊看的時候，Chris 英俊的臉用一個難以理解的表情看著他。

「你確定嗎，Seb？」Chris 問道，下巴因關心而微垂。

Sebastian 點點頭，盡所能讓自己在這個情況下看起來、聽起來輕鬆自在。「好啊，嗯。」他聳肩。「只是朋友之間互相幫忙嘛，對吧？」

有人嗤鼻，大概是 Robert，Sebastian 好想給自己的臉揍一拳。他不如跳進池裡，並且邀請 Chris 加入，但彼此距離五英吋因為他們不是同志。老天爺。

「對。」Chris 輕鬆地回答。「沒什麼大不了的。」

「沒錯。」

「好啦。」Scarlett 插口。「你們如果已經做好心理準備，我建議你們最好動起了。我的意思是，馬上行動。」她用雙手做了個往上的行動。

Sebastian 很自動地從躺椅上站起來。對面的 Chris 也照做。

糟了。他們兩人現在都站著。

「我是不是應該⋯⋯」Sebastian 開口道，向 Chris 靠近一步，與此同時，Chris 說：「我可以——」也向他站近。

他們最後站在一個圈圈裡，實在不太理想， _因為天啊，大家正在看著他們_ 。

Sebastian 已經心如鹿撞，雙手突然黏糊糊的。兩人如今面對面靠得很近，彼此之間的距離僅一英尺，他不曉得該往哪裡看。他把目光集中在 Chris 的右肩膀上，清楚意識到他有多麽笨拙，卻無法振作起來。

「嘿。」Chris 輕聲地說。只說給他聽。「如果這樣讓你覺得不舒服的話⋯⋯」

喔，太好了。現在 Chris 以為 Sebastian 因為很 _不想_ 跟他接吻所以快要暈厥，但事實恰好相反。

Sebastian 強迫自己振作起來，目光與 Chris 對視。「不是的。」他對 Chris 說，抿嘴予以微笑，希望讓他安心。「我沒事，別擔心。」這並不完全是事實，但他總不能跟 Chris 說他比在破處之前還要緊張。

Chris 認真地看著他許久，然後點頭。「好。」

Sebastian 呼出憋住許久的一口氣，偷偷地把手在泳褲上擦了擦。「好。」他重複道，緊張地舔了舔唇。「準備好了嗎？」

Chris 的目光瞥向他的嘴巴。「嗯。」他說道。他可能想太多，但 Sebastian 覺得他的聲音聽起來帶點氣音。

又一個猶豫不決的瞬間流逝，Chris 才舉起一隻手，溫柔地把 Sebastian 一撮頭髮塞到耳後。喔。Sebastian 的膝蓋搖晃—真的在搖晃—然後 Chris 的另一隻手伸向他的腰，把他扶穩。

給予 Sebastian 最後一次堅決的目光，最後一次退出的機會，Chris 開始向前傾。

Sebastian 閉上眼睛，屏住呼吸。

兩人的嘴唇初次的接觸既溫柔又帶著試探，比 Sebastian 想像中更為甜蜜。盡管當日的高溫，一個冷顫竄遍他全身，讓他從頭皮到指尖一陣蘇麻。

Chris 一定也感受到了，因為就在他的唇開始更堅定地貼著 Sebastian 的時候，搭在他腰上的那隻手抓緊了一些。他不由自主地發出一個聲音，竭盡所能記住那份感覺，因為這個吻應該隨時都會結束——畢竟已經過了至少十秒了。可是 Chris 輕輕一嘆，嘴唇微張，足以讓 Sebastian 也張開嘴巴，並且—— _哇喔_ ，那是 Chris 的舌頭舔過 Sebastian 的上唇。哇靠。

Sebastian 輕嘆一聲，立刻進一步張開嘴巴，因為 Chris 正在 _親吻_ 他，而且用上 _舌頭_ ，Sebbastian 怎麼可能放過機會。

當 Chris 的舌頭探入他的口腔，Sebastian 靠得更近，赤裸的胸口貼著 Chris 的胸部，而且天啊，那個 _胸_ ，你真的可以在上面開車——

Sebastian 不假思索，把雙手搭在 Chris 纖細的腰兩側。他的手指輕觸那光滑的肌膚，Chris 靠得更近，他感受到手掌下的肌肉移動。兩人的身軀緊貼一起。又熱又黏，而且大多光裸的身軀。喔，老天爺。

Sebastian 發出一個呻吟，太大聲又太突然，但他已經沉醉其中了。Chris 也呻吟回應。那個聲音在他的胸口低沈迴盪，也在 Sebastian 的胸口迴盪，讓他倒抽一口氣。Chris 把握機會，吻得更深。他把手伸入 Sebastian 的髮梢，握成一個鬆散的拳頭，並且把他的頭側向他想要的角度。Sebastian 昂貴的太陽眼鏡匡噹掉在地上，他已經懶得理會。他在 Chris 的手裡變得順從，任由他擺佈，無論他下一步怎麼走都願意隨他去。

Chris 的舌頭輕輕掃過他的，灼熱豐澤，嚐起來像 Bud Light、像是夏天，宛如 Sebastian 曾經擁有卻放棄的美夢。他聞起來也很棒——氣概、乾淨的汗水帶點混合了防曬乳的古龍水，而且他的鬍渣輕輕擦過 Sebastian 乾淨光滑的臉頰，簡直挑起 Sebastian 每、一、寸、性、趣。

他簡直完蛋了。

就像他曾經祈求在聖誕節的早晨收到禮物那樣，Sebastian 用盡全力，祈求這個吻永遠都不會結束，祈求他可以沈浸其中，與 Chris 融為一體，永不浮現。誰還需要空氣呢。雖然處於意識的邊緣，他可以聽見有人開始吹口哨，提醒了他他們並不是單獨兩人，他們身邊還有觀眾，而且 Sebastian 還差一個呻吟就要在一眾朋友和同劇組的演員面前勃起了。

他在作夢嗎？也許中暑了？這肯定不是真的。

可是當他們終於拉開距離的時候，Sebastian 眨眨眼，Chris 看著他的表情幾乎讓他措手不及。他眼神中的熾烈與 Sebastian 之前見過的迥然不同，與他想像中成為接收端的感覺天差地遠。Chris 的唇紅潤光澤，因接吻而腫起。就在 Sebastian 努力掏盡身上僅有最後一點自制力，阻止自己繼續吻下去，Chris 低頭再次將他們的嘴巴壓在一起。一次、兩次、三次，堅實地壓在 Sebastian 的唇上，彷彿始終不能滿足，讓 Sebastian 因渴望與愛慕而暈眩。

「嗯⋯⋯」Sebastian 發出悠長的一聲，他的腦袋糊糊的，充滿甜蜜的粉紅棉花糖。他意識到自己如偶爾那般輕飄飄地，但他怎麼也無法把目光從 Chris 令人目眩神迷的藍色眼眸移開。他深深凝望，發現那雙眼睛更顯柔和，部分熱情被取代，感覺像是深情。Chris 傾前輕輕地把他們的額頭碰在一起，豐澤的唇，嘴角上揚，笑容俏皮。

「嘿。」他低喃，聲音在他們之間的小空間裡顯得低沈、親暱。

Sebastian 的心臟漏跳一拍，然後又一拍。「嘿。」他回以微笑，悄聲說道。現實如今慢慢回歸周遭，他的笑容有些羞赧。

「所以，Chris。」Robert 響亮的聲音戳破他們的泡泡，把 Sebastian 嚇了一跳。「有何想法？」

Chris 閉上眼睛，無聲大笑。轉身面對他們的觀眾，Chris 將右手臂環在 Sebastian 的腰上，把拉到他的身畔。

「 _幹_ 。」Chris 強調，其意無庸置疑。

這一個字就足以讓眾人樂不可支，亂成一團，一群人嘎嘎大笑，高聲歡呼。Sebastian 也跟著一起笑，感覺輕盈快樂。他把赤紅的臉埋在 Chris 的頸間，Chris 用雙臂抱著他，在他的頭髮上輕輕一吻。Sebastian 也把手臂圈在 Chris 的腰上。在這片刻，他們就站在那裡，在他們的朋友與同組演員的面前，擁抱在一起。

當 Chris 終於拉開距離，他眨了眨眼，牽起 Sebastian 的手。「來吧。」說著，引導他到他的躺椅去。Chris 沒有放開手，在椅子上坐下，被靠在椅背上，兩腿攤開在椅子兩側。當 Chris 扯了扯他的手，Sebastian 便明白他的意思，也在躺椅上坐下，安頓在 Chris 的兩腿之間。

「過來。」Chris 低沉說道。他把 Sebastian 拉回到自己的胸口前，強壯厚實的手臂圈著他的腰。Sebastian 早就死了一回，上了天堂。

當善意的取笑和戲謔，包括「哇靠終於」和「早就跟你說了吧」，稍微平緩之後，他們的對話終於轉向其它話題，讓 Sebastian 鬆了一口氣。

可是，Chris 環在他腰際的雙臂卻停留下來。

事實上，過了一陣子，Chris 的雙手開始游移，從 Sebastian 的上腹部來到他的髖部，輕輕地捏了捏，隨即往上攀爬至他的胸口。一個長了繭的拇指掃過他的奶頭，Sebastian 迅速吸了一口氣，不自覺地靠過去。

Chris 嗯了一聲，鼻子蹭著 Sebastian 的脖子。他的唇掃過 Sebastian 耳後敏感的一處，引起一陣火花流竄全身，一股熾熱匯集跨部。

「天啊。」Sebastian 輕嘆一聲，語氣壓抑。Chris 在他身後移了移，Sebastian 突然間可以感受到 Chris 的勃起不懈地貼著他的下背部。每一寸。 _老天爺。_

他輕輕嘟囊了一聲，蹭了回去，想要感受更多， _感受所有_ ——

「誒，我的好兄弟。」Mackie 說道。「我很愛你們，但也沒那麼愛啊。」

Sebastian 抱怨了一聲，因難為情而低下頭，眾人則哄堂大笑，倒是 Chris 一點也不為所動。他捏了捏 Sebastian 的腰。「嘿，想離開這裡嗎？」

「這裡是你家。」Sebastian 大笑道，轉頭看著 Chris。

「那更好。」Chris 擠眉弄眼地說。「我可以給你介紹魔法在什麼地方。」雖然是個爛笑話，Sebastian 還是咯咯笑。Chris 靠過去在他的唇上又輕輕一吻，才站起來。「除非你想在這裡待久一點？」Chris 伸出一隻手問道。聲音突然有些猶豫。從這件奇妙的事發生以來，首次出現這個狀況。

Sebastian 接過他的手，站了起來。他把自己貼在 Chris 不可思議的身上，直視他的眼睛。「不，我很好。」

Chris 的眼神稍微。「是啊，你是。」他同意道，聲音低沈沙啞。Sebastian 還來不及反應，他便牽起他的手上樓，往通向房子的雙扇門走去。

「掰啦，兩位！」Lizzie 對他們說道。

「玩得開心點啊，孩子們！」Scarlett 聲音。

「我會建議 _別幹隊長和巴基不會幹的事啊_ 。」Robert 附合道。

「——可是我們都知道這兩個會 _亂搞_ 。」Mackie 歡快地接話。

「他們這被子都不會忘記這件事，對吧！」Sebastian 半怨半笑。

「沒錯。」Chris 開朗地回答，把 Sebastian 推向最靠近的一道牆，把他吻得神魂顛倒。

坦白說，Sebastian 才不管他們是否會永遠被取笑。尤其如果 Chris 一直這樣吻他。


End file.
